I Found My Vampire Princess
by CeianaNekoDemonVampire
Summary: "I do." Hikaru nearly screamed, the lady wondering if he was sane. "Do you lady Haruhi-" She was cut off by Haruhi screaming 'i do' and Haruhi and Hikaru kissing each other.
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

**Kaylee: Hey it's me again! With my real name /:**

**Hikaru: Is there something wrong with it sexy?**

**Kaylee: N-No w-wh-why?**

**Hikaru: No reason *Smirks***

**Kaylee: I DON'T OWN OHSHC!**

XOX~Start~XOX

Haruhi's P.O.V

I awoke in the morning to go talk to the towns people and to go talk about me taking over the throne. This sucks I had to sleep when I was supposed to be awake. Did any other vampire princess of the Land of Yakarimas have to do this? I also have to go meet with my fiancé Kyoya Ootori the son of the demon family of highly respected Richman. We are to be married the 29th of December and are supposed to produce a heir by the time I'm 21 in human years. Its fine though we love each other dearly.

XOX~1 Hour Later~XOX

I'm in a meeting and this man walks in and shouts "Sorry I'm late!" Then I watch as the Haninozuka leader spoke more like yelled "Hikaru you late! Again.." "Ah and there's a perfectly good excuse" "Save it your just like your father" " I'm sorry sir it won't happen again." "Yes it better not I would like you to meet the Fujioka princess of our land Madam Haruhi" He said pointing to me and the Hikaru man look and waved hello. As the meeting went on I suddenly got bored and started folding paper. I then took it and threw it at mister Haninozukas head while he was turned away. "Who the hell is throwing papers at me whoever it is leave now!" So I started to get up when I was told to sit down and apologized to. I said it was fine and was my fault but he wouldn't have it. Then he looked at the clock and it was time to go but suddenly I was stopped. "Excuse me Madam but you dropped this note." The Hikaru man said giving me the lost paper. "Ah Arigatou(?)." I said and watched him turn and leave with a smirk on his face. _'That was awkward he so handsome I just want to eat him ahh he's so sexy he can have me if he wants wait I can't be thinking that!'_ I shake my head accidently running into a hard chest. "Ahh gomen sir." I said looking up to see my father. "Now Haruhi what are you doing making me look like a fool? We have to go meet Lord Souh and his child." "But father doesn't his child have a crush on me from looking at my photos you sent? What if he makes me impure before marriage?"I question and he just chuckled. I guess that means I'm going.

XOX~After Meeting the Souhs~XOX

I'm on my way to go meet Kyoya right now and I'm so excited but I can't stop thinking about Hikaru. I think I like him. No I might be attracted but not like. I see Kyoya in the park and I run up to him. He says he likes my dress and I say thank you and then I see Hikaru. Hes in the park with someone who looks exactly like him. Maybe his father? "Haruhi~." Kyoya whispered sexily in my ear. "H-HAI?" I sort of shouted a little too loudly and then Hikaru spotted us. "Good day Madam Haruhi~!" Hikaru shouted at me making Kyoya look at me. "You know that royal pain in the ass?" He question and startled me out of looking at his neck. "Uh yeah we met today actually." I said kinda surprised by his outburst. "Oh well I'm glad you like the dress I had his mom make for you." " Ah yes.." I said wondering if his mom was really gifted at making clothes. "Haruhi are you okay?" "Yeah I'm so curious though why does it seem like he's always watching me?" I said unsure "Watching you?" "Yeah ever since we met it seems we have bumped into each other a lot and that it feels as if he's always by me…" "That's probably because he's a stray alley cat technically." "Maybe.." Then we went to go get some ice cream from town and went to his place and rested a little now he's taking me for a surprise. "KYOYA I LOVE IT!" I shouted as we came up to a farm that says 'Kyoya and Haruhi's farm' It had horses and cows and every farm animal you could imagine. "Now its time for your second surprise."He said acting casual when I knew it had to be something big from that comment.

XOX~End~XOX

**Kaylee: Well that was kinda boring but IT WILL GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Ohh really?**

**Kaylee: Hai**

**Kyoya: Am I gonna turn out evil?**

**Kaylee: No **

**Tamaki: Im not even in this!**


	2. Till We Meet Again My Dear

Till We Meet Again My Dear…..

Kaylee here and I wanted to say for some reason I have a really good plot for this story and I already had another plot so the whole story will change my first idea was to have him realize at the end he loves her but she end up being like ill kill myself for your or something. Now it's totally different.

On with the story…..

XOX~START~XOX

Hikaru's P.O.V

I was playing with Kaoru when I heard someone shout "H-HAI?" Then I looked to see my dear Haruhi with Kyoya. _'Damn him hes with my Haruhi' _I growled and Kaoru looked at me like I had a plague. "What?" I said still staring at Haruhi. "Hikaru why are you staring at Madam Haruhi?" "No reason just looking at Kyoyas appearance but look at Madam Haruhi's dress, that's that special one mom was making wasn't it?" I asked a little surprised it was special made for her. "It is and isn't that her fiancé with her?" "Kyoya? No I bet there just friends, a demon wouldn't marry a vampire." "But a neko wouldn't marry a vampire either Hikaru." Kaoru stated "That's where your wrong Kaoru cause this neko WILL marry a vampire." I said with a smirk and we walked back from the scene because they were leaving. We got home and went upstairs because we didn't really want to be bothered by my mom's fashion designers. "Hey Kaoru?" "Yeah?" "Do you think Haruhi will ever like me?" "I don't know what to say you guys should get to know each other." "I gave her my number." "ARE YOU STUPID!" "What?" "She could get us banished!" "I know that's the fun part" "Ugh I give up you don't get the point" "Let's hope she calls me." "SHES GETTING MARRIED FOR GOD SAKES!" "So?" "She could be living with the man she marrying.." "Oh whatever Kaoru

Haruhi's P.O.V

I was looking through my documents for the rebuild of the town when I wound a piece of paper with a number on it. _'Hmm that's strange.'_ I thought while looking up to see my maids. "Madam Haruhi please come with us so we can give you your bath." "Yes thank you and can you use the Coconut shampoo this time?" "Oh yes Madam Haruhi." They said while turning to leave then they waited for me at the door so I got up and walked with them. We turned the corner to my bath chamber and they filled the tub for me. "Thank you I would like you to get everything done first so I can have some alone time and while you're at it get me my phone and my folder for the remodel of the town and make sure to bring the number its important." I said while one of the maids went off to do as told and the other began to wash my hair. Then the other maid came back and placed the stuff on the side of the bath and I lifted my leg up for her to wash and when the other maid was done she washed my arm. Then they soon fineshed and went on their way while I took the phone and the number. "Time to see who this is." The I dialed the number 530-204-0865 (it might be an actual number I know the area code is so yeah)

XOX~Phone Coversation~XOX

Hikaru: Hello?

Haruhi: Uh hi I some how got this number and was wondering who it is.?

Hikaru: Oh this is Hikaru Hitachiin

Haruhi: Oh well this is Madam Haruhi Fujioka the daughter of the royal king Ryoji Fujioka

Hikaru: Oh yes yes I believe we met earlier today am I right?

Haruhi: Oh yes we did if I do recall

Hikaru: So how was your day?

Haruhi: Wonderful and to sum it up it was mostly spent with my fiancé Kyoya Ootori

Hikaru: Kyoya Ootori?

Haruhi: Yes

Hikaru: So what are you doing right now?

Haruhi: I-Im taking aaaa

Hikaru: Go on

Haruhi: A bath

Hikaru: Oh I'm making a dress with my mother *instant nose bleed*

Haruhi: Oh wonderful I have a question

Hikaru: Yes?

Haruhi: Could you make me a real fance dress?

Hikaru: Yeah

Haruhi: Oh thank you! I need one for the ball coming up on the 3rd of January

Hikaru: OK got it ill go start making it right now I'll talk to you another time bye!

Haruhi: Bye~

XOX~ End Coversation~XOX

Hikaru's P.O.V

I ended the phone chat because I wanted to get a head start on the dress. I all ready have an idea for it its gonna be a red and black velvet dress. And I already have the design now all that's left to do is make it.

Well that ends that chapter. It was pretty good but here comes all the feelings and all the drama in the next chapter!


	3. I Dont Know How To Tell You I love You

**My Royal Ball For You**

**Well I read over the other two chapters and they were kinda rushed and not my best so ima take it slow this chapter. And really since I don't like the Kyoya/Haruhi paring in a Haruhi/Hikaru story ima try to get rid of them as soon as possible. Oh and I forgot to put the second prize it was a rare Mustang(If you don't know what it is its not the cars it's a type of horse)Yeah but I haven't been working on this story for a while because of the benchmarks for school so I've been studying…. Gomen for not working on it even though I had so time but ****lets get the story started **

Haruhi's P.O.V

After I finished my bath I had the maids set out my pajamas and I walked back to my room and slipped into them. I went into my bed and looked at the big grandfather clock and look at the time. Ugh it's just barely 8:00 p.m. In just a hour I have a meeting with the Vampire Council. They want to discuss me taking the throne because of my father's sickness. It wasn't normal for vampires to catch sickness but I guess when you're around humans all the time its wares down your defenses against them. I guess I fell asleep after that because I awoke around 8:35 with leaves me twenty-five minutes to get ready. Great… "Shine! Get up here and help me with my corset please!" I yelled trying to get this damn corset to tighten but it wouldn't. When Shine got up here she brought another maid along just in case. After she tightened it I placed on everything else and left for the meeting. When I got there people were lined up awaiting my arrival. As I walked by I saw some Ootori men lined up and some Souh men lined up along with Tamaki. When I went into the meeting room which was very plain for a meeting room. It was plain white not other colors except the black window paneling. We sat down and began. "So how are you milady?" Asked the Tamaki in a whisper voice trying to get through my defenses.

"Very well Tamaki thank you for your concern but will you please try not to talk to me?" I said I a rushed voice and as soon as he heard me say that he turned in his chair to listen to the man how important it was that I ruled instead of a different family because I knew the system better and he had other reasons I didn't really understand right now. "Madam Haruhi will you please come up here and tell me what you will do when your Queen…Well while you rule." "Ah yes I will." I walked up there and looked at everyone one then I noticed something weird about the crowd. There was a man who seemed a little to strange but ill ignore it. "When I become ruler I will make things my father was so naïve to see better, Such as the lower towns peoples conditions and I have noticed the farms have been running low on supplies that my father must order so because I am to become ruler I will do that and make new laws and disapprove and take down old ones. When I become ruler all the slaves down at the old ill where the rice is produced will be set free because that is not right and I don't know what my father was thinking. I will help poverty and try to stop war and the fights going on between immortals and humans including the Nekos, Half-Animal-Half-Humans and you get the point." I concluded and took my seat. "Well it looks like your well aware of the things to be fixed that your father hasn't." "Yes I have noticed it since I was 6." Then the meeting went on and it ended. The carriage came for me and I went home to go to Kyoyas, He's gonna take me to 'The Lovers Bridge'. I'm so happy with Kyoya even though we are being forced into marriage im pretty sure he has feelings for me at least it seems like it. I got into my room and looked at the clock. Shit its 9:53 and Kyoyas gonna be here in 7 minutes! I don't have time to get ready. So I brushed through my hair and waited down stairs. When I heard him approach the front entrance I ran off the couch to the door, shut it, and we left. When we reached the bridge we stepped out about what would happen when we are married and what would be the terms and the sleeping arrangements. Then out of the blue he spoke "You know I'm only doing this for my family." "Yes I know." I spoke but couldn't believe my ears _'I thought he loved me why is this happening I really love him'_ "What's that matter you act like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled alittle after seeing my face. "Nothing I just thought of something." _'Ima make it a law when im ruler that you cannot be forced into marriage!' _I saw him check his watch then he told me it was time to get me back to my manner. We drove back in silence, for when I talked he just ignored me. 'Thank you' I whispered and ran inside straight to my room. Then my phone on my bedside started to ring.

Phone Conversation:

Hikaru: Hello? Madam Haruhi

Haruhi: Oh H-Hello

Hikaru: Are you alright you sound sad

Haruhi: Oh I'm fine but is there a reason you called me Hikaru?

Hikaru: Oh yes! Your dress is coming out very fine and I have it almost finished.

Haruhi: Oh wonderful! How would you like to accompany me to the ball?

Hikaru: M-Me? Why me?

Haruhi: There are reasons I can't explain right now but I would also like to know if you would want to meet me at the Rose Gardens past the old church on Tuesday since it is Sunday.?

Hikaru: Ah yes sure that would be wonderful

Haruhi: Wonderful! Well Goodbye then!

Hikaru: Goodbye madam see you Monday at the rose gardens!

End Phone Conversation..

Hikaru P.O.V

Wow I just got asked by the Vampire Princess to go to the ball with her!

"KAORU COME HERE!" I shouted running corners in our family mansion looking for Kaoru. "Hikaru keep it down mother is upset I'm trying to calm her down.." He gave me a saddened face. "What happened?" I asked when I walked into her design room and it was a mess tables flipped over all her dresses ruined and Haruhi's dress with a rip in the front. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MADAM HARUHI'S DRESS!" I shouted with peer anger. "Well you see Hikaru mister Ootori came in a wasn't happy with mother and he cut her off the ripped Haruhi's dress and said it wasn't to her prospective and mother tried to explain that it was what Madam Haruhi wanted but he wouldn't listen. "Ahh FUCK HIM THEN! I HAVE TO CALL HARUHI AGAIN!" "Dear son please calm down now what were you gonna tell Kaoru before you came in." "I'm going to the royal ball with Madam Haruhi, she asked me and I accepted and before we do the were going to the Royal Rose Garden I think it was.." I stated looking down at my feet. Suddenly I felt some squeeze me really hard and pick me up a little "SON YOUR AMAZING!" My mother was so happy I couldn't believe it. "But I must go talk to Madam Haruhi at once it's almost time for her to go to bed!"

Phone Conversation:

Hikaru: Madam Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yes

Hikaru: Well how do I put this..Well someone came and ruined the dress I was making for you

Haruhi: WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

Hikaru: You see Haruhi mister Ootori came to our mansion a wasn't happy with my mother and he cut her off the ripped your dress and said it wasn't to your prospective and mother tried to explain that it was what you wanted but he wouldn't listen

Haruhi: Well ill wear it anyways and show that I do like it and it is my prospective those stupid fools will never see it coming.

Hikaru: You'll wear it?

Haruhi: Yes and I would like your mother to work for me to design my clothes if that is alright?

Hikaru: Ill ask but im sure it will be a yes.

Haruhi: I the dress finshed by any chance?

Hikaru: Yes it is

Haruhi: Good I want to wear it with the rip in it it would most likely look goos anyways whats your opinion?

Hikaru: Well I like it without the rip but the rip makes it look more… How can I put it… More your style.

Haruhi: Good well good day then Hikaru goodbye have your mother come to the palace if she accepts my offer as my clothing management.

Hikaru: Alright then I will goodbye!

End Phone Conversation

Haruhi's P.O.V

Im glad that jerk off family cut Hikaru's mother lose. More to my benefit anyways. She will make an excellent tailor anyways. That is if she accepts…..

**Tuesday at the Rose Garden**

Normal P.O.V

Haruhi and Hikaru approached each other with smiles on there faces. "You know Hikaru these gardens are only for royals I had to make the guards get a picture of you to let you in."

"Oh did you and how so did you get my photo?" "I made them get one from your royal documents but when they showed up they of course put them back." "Oh I see and I have a question Madam Haruhi." "Haruhi just Haruhi please." "Ohkay then why is it your taking the throne so early Ha-ru-hi~?" As Hikaru said her name so sexily it sent chills down her spine making her shiver. "Because my father has come down with a sickness called Cancer by the humans. I guess he caught it by being so close to the humans all the time, right now as we speak he's probably wheezing in bed and it kills me that that's happening but it can't be helped." Haruhi stated and Hikaru watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. "You know Haruhi if you ever need to you can come to my manner and you can talk to me." Hikaru said grabbing her and pulling her close to him. "Hikaru may I tell you something?" "Yes Haruhi." "Kyoya the other day told me he was only marrying me because he wanted to do it for his family." Haruhi chocked out in sobs just braking down on Hikaru's shirt. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and stared at him and he stared back not knowing what to do. '_I think I have feelings for you'_ They both thought at the same time. After what seemed like hours of sobbing Haruhi feel asleep and Hikaru had taken her to her palace.

Hikaru set Haruhi down and went to talk to the king in his room keeping in mind not to get to close. "King I would like you to know that "King I would like you to know that your daughter is at home safe and sound and is in her room sleeping." "T-T-thank Y-You." Said the king wheezing and barely looking at him while just staring at the ceiling. "I'll take my leave." As Hikaru walked out and started to walk through the palace doors someone grabbed his coat. "Please don't go Hikaru please don't." Haruhi said weakly showing her weakness to him and making Hikaru carry her. As Hikaru walked through the halls to her corridor he remembered to behave himself and use his manners. "Hikaru stay with me tonight please." "I can't your engaged." Haruhi looked at _'does he not know my plan for the ball I am to break up with Kyoya then.'_ "Not for long." She said looking away from Hikaru and looking at her feet. "What do you mean?" "I'm going to break up with him at the ball." She looked down at her feet feeling slightly embarrassed and pressured. "YOU CANT DO THAT!" He said sternly and looked away mad at himself for out bursting at her when she needs him. "I can if I want and I will Hikaru I love someone else." She said with disappointment. "It's okay don't worry I'm here for you." "Thank you Hikaru." She said grabbing his coat caller making him come to her level of height. He stared at her and she stared at him as their faces gradually came closer the abruptly stopped still facing each other. He then took a daring move and kissed her. He was going to make it short and chaste but she turned it long and passionate. Sliding her tongue into his mouth she tried to stop herself but she couldn't she started to rub her hands down his stomach when someone cleared their throats. "Well I never thought I would see the day were my son was lip locking with the princess herself." Hikaru's mother said pleased turning to Kaoru "Did you Kaoru?" "Nope mother never thought of the day." He replied. Haruhi jumped up and grabbed the twins mothers hands. "My you're so beautiful almost as beautiful as my mother." She said staring up in amassment. "And you're the one who made my beautiful dress for me to wear with Kyoya wonderful work indeed!" "No please stop you flatter me but I must thank you for choosing Hikaru to go to the ball with you." "Oh please I would like you to attend to this ball _will _amuse you."Haruhi said with a grin looking toward Hikaru. "Ah yes and about your dress I'm terribly sorry I can stitch it for you." "No its fine I would like it to be ripped I would like it better it suits me more." "Alright ill keep that in mind as your new tailor." "Oh really you've accepted!" "Yes child." Happily Haruhi skipped off into another room and retrieved something and came back. "Here Hikaru its for you keep this with you at the royal ball for you." "The royal ball for me?" He asked a little confused. "Yes for you it's not necessarily for you but its has something to do about you, now." She said with a devilish smirk and they walked out of the room…..

**Well that was a long chapter. He he well I don't think I took it very slow but if I get 3 reviews I will make there a lemon in still story and plenty of them and I will add a surprise :D**


	4. The Balls Here

**The Ball Is Here!**

**Hey everyone I know the last chapters have been confusing but I'm planning to clear them up this chapter. I would like to thank a reviewer SoulxMaka21 for your review. Gomen I'm sorry I have an old laptop and when I load my documents onto FF it screws up the formatting so I'm going to try a couple different things to fix that. And your question was: What time period does it take place? Well I was kinda leaning toward the time line of the Victorian times but I don't know if that's really happening. ****But keep in mind this is only my second story and that I'm only in my years of high school!**

**Summary**

In the story a boy named Hikaru from a family of Nekos falls in love with the vampire princess Haruhi. They meet at a meeting when Hikaru was late. He then slipped her his phone number(House phone but he mostly uses it) and left. When the only reason Haruhi was there was for her father who had fallen ill and could not make it without have serious compactions and serious trouble. They then met again when Haruhi and Kyoya were at a newly opened park for upper-class men. Then suddenly when Kyoya and Haruhi are on a date he tells her he's not really in love with her. Haruhi in the last chapter sought out comfort from Hikaru which she found. What she wanted Hikaru to know is she loves him but honestly he doesn't understand her way of showing it.

**Story Start**

**Normal P.O.V**

Hikaru had been preparing for the ball for a while now he had made a outfit that matched Haruhi's. Hikaru's mother had taken him home to his manner after he got the diamond necklace from Haruhi. It was a hexagon shape and had a pinkish blue color to it. _'Don't you lose that Hikaru that was my mothers and it's to keep you safe'_ Hikaru remembered Haruhi's words. '_Safe from what?' _He wondered and went down stairs for some brunch. As he got to the long table meant for feast, he found various things that had to do with pastries and fruit. He heard a huff then a groan and turned around to see Kaoru standing there. "What do you want Hikaru?" he asked giving his twin a look. "What's wrong Kaoru you don't look so well are you ill?" Hikaru asked very concerned and ran to his brothers side feeling his head. "No Hikaru I'm fine I tried waking mother up to get her to go to Madam Haruhi's so they can discuss her being madam Haruhi's tailor and it didn't turn out so well…" Kaoru ended with a sigh and looked at the food. "She'll smell it and come down stairs, It smells of fruit upstairs and she'll know something's up." Kaoru stated hungrily taking the fruit and some pastries. Hikaru then took his seat taking almost what Kaoru had. Hikaru's mother then came down the stairs and joined them and they ate in silence.

**Haruhi's Palace**

Haruhi walked in silence around the corridors and checked every room for no reason. Everyone was gone and her father was in his personal doctor's care since he had become very ill. "Why me?" She said aloud and scared herself. '_why would anyone want to be the ruler here? You get locked up all the time and handle business that isn't even interesting and being in the spot of the ruler is to much pressure put upon yourself.'_ Haruhi thought trying to come up with reasons anyone would want to be ruler. Yes there was so benefits but there was a down side to it. Haruhi sat down upon the throne in the front of the palace. Haruhi looked at the time _7:17_. _'Great now I have to meet with the Ootori's.'_ Three minutes later Haruhi watched as the Ootori's walked into the palace with the assistance of a royal guard. "Hello Madam Haruhi lovely night were having isn't it." Spoke Kyoyas father bowing down to the princess showing his respect for his future in-law daughter _so he thinks_. "Ahh Yoshio do not act so formal with me please it bothers me." Haruhi spoke sweetly "Ahh I'm terribly sorry but there is some business I must discuss with you." Just then the doors came open and in walked Hikaru and his mother and Kaoru. "Hello Haruhi~." Hikaru said with a grin on his face only to realize what he just walked into. "HIKARU!Your here but, a little bit early.." Haruhi yelled and jumped out of her throne and ran to him. "Ah yes I see you were in the middle of something though." He said looking over Haruhi to see the Ootori's. "Hm how wonderful it is to see you." Yoshio spoke with a glint of annoyance in his voice. "Ah haven't seen you since our last fight." She said with more effort than his voice making her sound stern. "Mother don't go there tonight we are here to give Madam Haruhi the dress she asked for!" Kaoru complained making himself whine. "Sorry Hitachiins but we have her dress ready for her." He said acting disgusted with the fact they were at Haruhi's palace acting like it was normal. "Oh please do bring it in I would like to see the dress ." Haruhi spoke with a grin scaring both the Ootori's and the Hitachiins. The guard went a retrieved the dress and everyone sat peacefully in the corner where there was oak furnishings and red velvet covering. The guard brought in the red and black dress Hikaru had made for Haruhi. Haruhi gasped looking at with wide eyes. "How could you bring this I told you to get rid of it its hideous she would never ware this guard get the dress we had prepared for her and you" Yoshio said pointing at Hikaru "You get this thing away from Haruhi!" he continued. "But that's how I want it, I had wanted it like it was before _YOU_ ruined it but its more precious this way!" Haruhi yelled at Yoshio who had a very stunned face. Then Haruhi continued "AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO THEIR FAMILY LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL HAVE YOU BANISHED, YOU ARE BEING A BASTARD, pardon my French." Haruhi completed and sat back down and turned to Hikaru "I love it more than I would of loved it without the rip and ?" Haruhi looked to "Yes child?" "I would like you to move in here I mean the Palace with me it gets quite boring." "I don't know if I can do that." "Oh you can ill have the guards get your stuff." "I will have to think about it."

**3 Weeks Later The Day Of The Ball**

"Haruhi~" Hikaru whispered into Haruhi's ear "What.?" She spoke coldly. Hikaru shivered at this. "Time to get up and get ready." "Madam Haruhi time for your bath." Spoke the maid and she walked out of the room. "Hikaru carry me to the bath," "I can't it wouldn't be right." Haruhi got up took of her shirt and shorts she wore for sleeping and jumped onto Hikaru. "H-HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I'm staying here till you take me to my bath." "F-Fine but I'm not washing you." "What was that? You want to wash me? Ohkay then wash me while you're at it." Hikaru did not disobey he took her to the bath and turned around and let her undress the rest of the way then when he heard her get into the water he turned around to see a very unexpected sight. Haruhi was playing with her chest and was sitting on the back of the tub fully exposed. Hikaru then ran out and scurried to his room. '_Just a week and a half ago I moved into here and now things have gotten hectic'_ He thought and saw a mental picture of Haruhi naked there in the bath. Then he felt his pants tighten and he looked down. "A cold shower it is." He said and walked out and went to the showering chamber.

**END**

**Ugh I had a lot of difficulties writing this chapter because of a lot of distractions happening at my house. Gomen if there's a lot of mistakes of if you don't understand the story.**


	5. Ill Hate You Always and Forever!

**I Hate You Always and **_**Forever**_

**Hello there beauties I was working on an extra chapter for my other story **_**'**__**My Kittens Growing Up' **_**and have been neglecting this story so im going to write this chapter! And if you R&R I will reward you guys and give you a cookie :D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V**

Haruhi sat in the bathroom shocked after Hikaru ran out like that. She at least expected him to stare not just run out on first sight. _Was she ugly? No everyman wanted to have her, or was it power they sought?_ She was confused, she had the maids wash her then she went to her room and stood by the bed. "Hikaru!" She called and here came Hikaru through the door like he was expecting her to call him. " I need you to help me with the corset and the cage for the dress." "Yes Madam Haruhi." He said obediently "Hikaru your acting strange and why is your hair wet its dripping on me.?" "Haruhi my hair is wet because I had taken a shower and I'm not acting strange." "Hikaru stop it right now why are you doing this?" Hikaru stared at her through his hair. _Had she figured out he was uncomfortable…Yes.._ "Haruhi you've been acting strange why did you do that back there?" Haruhi looked at him and blushed "I did that because I wanted you to lose control and pleasure me. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING, you could have asked even though its embarrassing." Hikaru said and continued to tighten the corset around her body making her C-cup breast look like D-cups. "Fine then pleasure me Hikaru.." She broke the silence and stared back down to her feet. Hikaru stopped and looked at her then looked down. _Well she was bent over at a good enough angle that it would be easy to access her precious jewel._ Hikaru then took his finger and started to rub her over her underwear. Then they heard someone clearing their throat. "Please get ready children its nearly time to leave." Hikaru nodded at his mother and finished up helping Haruhi get her dress on. They went to the carriage and rode off to the ball.

**The Ball**

_Wow are all these people here for this, no there just here to see Kyoya._ Hikaru and Haruhi thought as they walked in. Mr. Ootori walked up to Haruhi and said, "Madam Haruhi how wonderful it is to see you!" Then turned and gestured Kyoya over to Haruhi. "Well Haruhi I see you have brought guest along so I will allow you to accompany them." Kyoya said and walked toward his three other friends. _Tamaki,Mistukune(?),Mordi-Sempai._ "So child I'm going to go over here and great some people I know." Said Hikaru's mom breaking the silence and walked off. "Come Hikaru lets gets something to drink and great everyone as my duty as the soon to be ruler I must at least do that." She said confidently and walked to the drinks and Hikaru followed.

**1 Hour Time Lapse**

"Well Kyoya it's a lovely party here isn't it?" Haruhi spoke looking at Hikaru and Kaoru who were a little ways from her and Kyoya. "Yes Haruhi and to my calculation this party will cost about 6,000 Yen too." He spoke softly "Wow that's a lot Kyoya isn't it!" She spoke with fake excitement in her voice. " Yes and since the kingdom funds are too poor to pay for them my family will have to pay for half of it." "Kyoya!" Haruhi yelled and everyone looked their way. "Don't yell your making a scene." Kyoya calmly whispered into her ear. "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Haruhi yelled but Kyoya could tell she wasn't finished so she continued, "I should just stay quite because we no longer are in engaged." "What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm breaking up with you because you are a mean, selfish, self centered man." "Um Madam Haruhi we have a phone call for you." A man dressed in all blue spoke. Haruhi went to here spot at the throne and took the phone and answered:

Hello?

Hello Madam Haruhi this is your fathers personal doctor

Oh yes is everything ohkay?

No we have some news to tell you

What is it.?

Your fathers passed away…

…

Madam Haruhi?

….

Haruhi then got up and walked to Hikaru. "We are to leave in a couple minutes round up Koaru and your mother please." She spoke with a stiffened sob. "Serves your old man right Haruhi karma is a bitch as the humans would say." Kyoya said and walked away. Haruhi turned to Kyoya and started to say, "You know what Kyoya, Your just mad because I don't want to see you and more that means we are _OVER!_I HATE YOU! ALWAYS WILL AND ALWAYS DO! You are no longer welcome in the palace; You or your family!" Haruhi ran out crying and went to the carriage and right behind her was Hikaru and his family. They drove away watching the place of the ball start to burn because of how angry Haruhi was…

**Well that's the end of that chapter :D R&R if you want a really good chapter next!**


	6. This time she'll need you the most

**The time she'll need you the most….**

**Ugh I'm having a hard time in school so I've been studying extra hard keeping me away from writing this story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated(I think..)So I'm going to make this chapter or the next really good! :D**

**Start Of The Story**

Everyone stopped looking out the window that leads down the path to the ball house when I was almost out of sight. "Madam Haruhi that was a funny sight back there except for when you were offended by the Ootori child." Mrs. Hitachiin said and looked at Haruhi then looking back to the front window looking ahead. "Ah yes but I almost lost my temper with Kyoya back there even though it might of seemed like I did." Haruhi stated and scooted next Hikaru who was by Kaoru who was by His mother. Haruhi laid down with her head on Hikaru's lap and fell asleep for the rest of the half an hour to the palace. When Haruhi woke up from her nap on the way home she was in Hikaru's arms and her head on his chest in his room. She snuggled closer and he shifted a little. "Are you cold?" He asked worried and shifted so he could look at her face. "No I'm just snuggling with you I like your warmth." She stated and looked up at him. She took this chance and kissed his cheek down to his collar bone and stopped then go out of bed. "Come with me Hikaru I'm going down to the throne, I bet there's gonna be people waiting to speak with me." She walked out and waited outside the door for Hikaru, who was coming right behind her. He picked her up and ran through the hallways with her on his shoulders. _Faster! Faster!_ She would yell as he went slower. "Here we are." He said as they walked into the throne room and people were lining up to see their now new _Queen_. 'Queen' Haruhi thought and took her seat on her throne and beckoned Hikaru to sit next to her in the small chair. "Lady Haruhi! We heard what happened at the ball!We are terribly sorry for what happened!" They all shouted and left the room all except for two. _Yoshio and Kyoya_….. Haruhi looked at them and gave them permission to come closer. "Hello Yoshio, Kyoya" Haruhi said and looked at Hikaru who was sleeping soundly. "Lady Haruhi, We have come to talk about your engagement." "Have you? I thought I ended that at the ball." "Oh that well we are here so you can do it properly." "Well I'm sorry to say this but its off the wedding everything." "Yes well Ohkay well be going since we are not allowed here so goodbye." "Yes goodbye.." Haruhi got up to be tripped down the couple off stairs and landed in Hikaru's arms. "Be careful Haruhi don't want to break anything.." He said with a smirk. "Lady Haruhi its time for your bath." Said one of her maids. "Ah yes coming." She said and dropped out of Hikaru's arms and left him standing there. "Don't you want me to wash you!" He shouted. "Hikaru that sounds wrong.." Kaoru stated walking behind Hikaru scaring him. "Kaoru you scared me!" He said and turned around. "Dude go keep Haruhi company this is the time she's gonna need you the most." Kaoru said letting go of his twin and started walking towards the little garden that all four of them made after they got home the ball the next day.

**1 Week ago (day after ball)**

"You guys don't have any roses do you?" Haruhi asked after waking up and having breakfast. "No Haruhi not at the moment why?" Asked Hikaru's mother "I wanted to plant some for my mom and dad since their together now in heaven." She spoke softly not to wake Kaoru who had just fallen asleep after a night of trying to make Haruhi's new night gown. "I'll have Hikaru go get some right now if that's Ohkay." Midori spoke **(A/N: I don't know if that's her name but I don't think Hikaru's mother has been given a name so I gave her one because I'm tired of having to type 'Hikaru's mother' again and again)** Haruhi nodded and headed off to go outside. While Haruhi was preparing the dirt she heard Hikaru walk up to her. "Here you go Haruhi I got you those roses." Hikaru said that left and returned with his brother and mum. "All of us would like to help you." Spoke Midori bending down like Haruhi looking at the patch Haruhi had cleared for the roses. It was as big as a small backyard and all the dirt had been turned over and prepared for the roses. "Ah yes that's fine let's get planting!" Haruhi spoke enthusiastically and they all started to work. Soon a hour and a half later they were finished and drinking lemonade.

**Back to present time in the story**

Kaoru was out in the rose garden tending to the little sprouts while Hikaru and Haruhi were in Haruhi's room. "Shhh its Ohkay you don't need him." Hikaru coed in her ear and rubbed her back while she lay on him. "I-I know I-I-its I'm m-mad a-at him to h-h-have the nerve to come back to t-t-the p-p-palace." She sobbed out and cried harder into his shirt. "Shhh its fine you got me here for you." He said softly and kissed the top of her head. "I know I'm sorry for not seeing that before." '_Hikaru I-I think I love you!' _Haruhi thought while staring into his eyes. "You know Haruhi I never thought I would be saying this but I love you a lot and I just thought you should know." Hikaru looked away blushing continually rubbing her back. "I-I love you too H-Hikaru." She said in a hushed voice but Hikaru could hear it because of his Cat-Like hearing. "I'm glad to know that Haruhi." Hikaru said and kissed her nose. " Does this mean we are lovers?" She asked innocently. "No not lovers but we are together in a relationship." He kissed her sweetly and moved her off him and got up. "I'll be back!" He shouted and left…..

**End of Story**

**Awww that was so cute at the end! Oh my god I so suck at writing story's! Well I have so many good Ideas for writing this story give me 3 reviews and ill spice it up :D LOLZ**

**Funny joke of the chapter:**

**A ****lawyer**** married a woman who had previously divorced ten husbands.**

**On their wedding night, she told her new husband, "Please be gentle, I'm still a virgin."**

**"What?" said the puzzled groom.**

**"How can that be if you've been married ten times?"**

**"Well, Husband #1 was a sales representative: he kept telling me how great it was going to be.**

**Husband #2 was in software services: he was never really sure how it was supposed to function, but he said he'd look into it and get back to me.**

**Husband #3 was from field services: he said everything checked out diagnostically but he just couldn't get the system up.**

**Husband #4 was in telemarketing: even though he knew he had the order, he didn't know when he would be able to deliver.**

**Husband #5 was an engineer: he understood the basic process but wanted three years to research, implement, and design a new state-of-the-art method.**

**Husband #6 was from finance and administration: he thought he knew how, but he wasn't sure whether it was his job or not.**

**Husband #7 was in marketing: although he had a nice product, he was never sure how to position it.**

**Husband #8 was a psychologist: all he ever did was talk about it.**

**Husband #9 was a gynecologist: all he did was look at it.**

**Husband #10 was a ****stamp collector****: all he ever did was... God! I miss him! But now that I've married you, I'm really excited!"**

**"Good," said the new husband, "but, why?"**

**"You're a lawyer. This time I know I'm gonna get screwed!"**


	7. Everything Happens For a Reason

**What The Hell Happened!**

**Hahahah that was hilarious! Well I guess you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about here I'll tell you; My sisters was 8 and a half months pregnant 4 days ago. So going back 5 days ago I told my brother to put on a scary costume, when my sister got back from shopping I told him to scare her and he did… He actually scared the baby right out. I guess from that scare her water broke and everything and 2 days after that I told her It was me who came up with the idea and she slapped me and got really mad..Now she doesn't want me to be the aunt of the baby :'( I don't own OHSHC if I did Hikaru would be with Haruhi maybe Kyoya and it would be filled with lemons.. And I don't own the song Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima I got this song from Vampire Knight :P**

**XxStartxX**

Hikaru ran through the hallways looking for the present he made Haruhi. It was a silk sleeping gown and it was pink and blue with a yellow silk tie for the back.He made it for her about a week ago keeping himself in solitude while Kaoru and Haruhi got to know each other better by hanging out a lot.

Hikaru took the time to wrap it up nicely and stick it into a bag. Hikaru began walking through the hallways back to Haruhi who when he walked in was trying to get a red robe on but was epically failing.**(A/N: Do you ever have those times when you can't do anything without help?..I do)**Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and helped her out then told her to sit down. As she went to sit down on the bed and walked up to her and kneeled down to her high. Little did Haruhi know Hikaru had a little box waiting in the bag too. Hikaru quickly took out the box and put it behind his back. "Open it." He said huskily sliding the bag towards her. "O-Ohkay." She murmured and took the bag into her lap. She put her hand in and grabbed the wrapped night gown out of the bag. When she unwrapped it she stared in amazement. "I love it!" She shouted. "How did you know I would like something like this?" She asked and held it to her chest smelling it. '_This smells a lot like him..I wonder why…' _She thought not really bothering to ask and then held the silk up. "You can wear it tonight if you want _Haruhi_." He whispered and grabbed the box holding it behind his back. "I also got you something else." Hikaru pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. In the box there was a ring. It was silver and had tiny purple diamonds. Engraved into it said '_Watashi wa ni anata go sore ka do yoroi o kagayaku anata no kishi ni narudeshou'_(1) Haruhi looked up and smiled. "I love it Hikaru it means a lot to me." Haruhi said with a softness in her voice. "You I saw one of these in a shop where you could get a ring and engrave something into it." She got up and hung the dress in her closet and sat down in the little red velvet love seat off in the corner of the giant room she has. Hikaru walked over and sat down next to her and let Haruhi lay down in his lap. "Haruhi you must be really sleepy you've been awake for three days now why don't you go to sleep its ten o' clock in the morning you have plenty of time to rest your next appointment with anyone is in another day." He said stroking her hair. "Hikaru sing me a song." She said sleepily. "No way pretty princess." He spoke sternly. Haruhi started to get off his lap. "F-fine I will, so just go to sleep." Hikaru began to sing

**Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima**

_Hi Miss Alice  
>With your glass eyes<br>What kind of dream  
>Can you see?<br>Are you fascinated with?_

_Stilll  
>My heart tears<br>And drifts  
>Stuck in the patched crevices<br>Are memories_

_Hi Miss Alice  
>With that fruitful lips<br>To whom does love  
>Is cast away?<br>Is lamented?_

_Already  
>I spin my words<br>Feverish tongue  
>Has turned cold<br>The song to love  
>Can't be sung either<br>Still you do not answer.._

Hikaru turned around after singing and found Haruhi sleeping with soft snores. He picked her up and changed her into the dress he made for her to sleep in and carried her to the bed and placed her in it. He pulled the covers over her and turned the lights off and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly. "Brother what the hell happened in here ?.?." Kaoru said as Hikaru walked into their room and found that everything was thrashed. "I-I don't know." Hikaru said astonished at the complete mess of their room. When he has left everything was perfectly fine. Hikaru turned around and walked out then returned moments later to a completely clean room. "Wha-What happened in here?" He asked shocked. "Oh I just did a little magic." Kaoru said and walked over to his bed and got in it. "Are you going to sleep?" Hikaru asked. "No I'm napping Hikaru you should too before she gets up." He said and turned over and tuned off his light for his side of the room. "Fine then.." Hikaru walked over to his bed turned off the light and went to sleep.

**7 Hours later(6:00 in the afternoon)**

Haruhi awoke from having a bad dream. She remembered the dream perfectly it was Hikaru continually raping her….. _'He would never do that'_ She thought over and over again as she ran through the hall ways. When she stopped at the twins door she took hold of the handle. She saw a flash of Hikaru and Kaoru sleeping, Smiled and went in. She closed the door quietly and walked over to Hikaru's bed. She stopped and pulled the covers back and found Hikaru kitty boxers on.**(A/N: Hahahah I thought this would kinda weird if I put this and I just couldn't help but put that and sorry I forgot to mention but Hikaru and Kaoru took off their clothes! XD XP!)** Haruhi blushed when she found a little 'tent' in Hikaru's boxers and climbed into his bed. Putting her arms around his abdomen she fell asleep.

Kaoru was the first to wake up and when he did he found a surprise. Haruhi was in Hikaru's bed, it's not like Hikaru's bed was small, it could fit two people but you would be a little close to each other if you did sleep together. Then there was another surprise, Haruhi had her hands down Hikaru's boxers. **(A/N: Oh my I get so embarrassed writing these thing /) **Kaoru stood there for a while and found when Haruhi stirred a little, Hikaru moaned which meant Haruhi probably had her hands around his shaft. Kaoru got dressed and walked out of the room and went to the dining hall for some dinner.

Hikaru was second to wake up, and was quite surprised when he woke up. He felt wet in his boxers.. When he checked what it was he instantly blushed. _'What is Haruhi doing?'_ He took her hands and tried to remove them but she grabbed harder which made him moan. He tried to wake her up but couldn't so he stayed there quietly.

Haruhi was third to wake up and when she did she was really embarrassed. "Haruhi could you get your hands off my.._thing_ please." Hikaru said and she instantly removed them. She stared at her hands and found it had white stuff on them. _'I wonder what this is? Does it taste good?'_ She thought Hikaru turned around and saw Haruhi, Instantly his blush turned bright red and he couldn't help but chuckle.

**XxEndxX**

**Well that's the end of this chapter…. / .**

**Well next chapter wioll either be a lemon or it will be a little sexual in some way.. Well I would like you to review so I can get a good idea of what the majority of you want but if I get no reviews this chapter their won't be anything good in their like **_**that**_**. **

**LOVE, Kaylee 3**


	8. END

**Heyo! Well hi everyone this story only has this chapter left for it then ima start another story for ****Shugo Chara****! I would also like to say I have noticed I'm making very stupid mistakes and I'm sorry so I will bring you a special chapter!**

**XxStartxX**

Amu kept staring down at her hands. She noticed Hikaru looking at her and brought her hands to her face. She sniffed her hands and found that this white 'stuff' had no smell so she licked it. "Kinda salty" She murmured then licked the rest of. "Take off your boxers." She ordered. "N-no!" He scooted away from her. She went to him and ripped his boxers off. "Wha-." He was cut off when he felt Haruhi grab his length. When she started pumping him, she heard a moan escape his lips and smiled. She licked up and down his length and then took him in her mouth. Hikaru looked down and watched Haruhi bob her head up and down as she sucked him.

A couple minutes later he released and she took every part of it and sat back up. "That tasted good." She said smirking. "I hate you." He mumbled and got up and walked to the bathrooms. Haruhi got up and walked to her room where Hikaru's mother was waiting for her. Haruhi blushed a crimson red and looked away. "Let's get you into the bath." Midori said and left the room to the bath chamber. When Haruhi was finished with her bath and dressed, went to look for Hikaru. She wasn't surprised when she found him in the kitchen area stuffing his face. "Hi." She said and walked over to him finding he had her bagels. She snatched two of them the heated them up with the palm of her hand. Hikaru looked at her with a blank face. "What I like em' warm." She stated and walked into the dining hall taking a seat. "Ever heard of a plate?" She heard Hikaru say as he pushed a plate in front of her. She smiled at him and they continued eating.

**2 Hours later…..**

"Hey Haruhi wanna go on a date?" Hikaru asked Haruhi as she sat on a red velvet Victorian piece of furniture. "Sure where?" She asked looking at him. "Uh I don't know wanna go to town and go to a coffee parlor?" He asked. "Sure let's get ready." She said and got up to get ready.

**30 Minutes later**

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru screamed at the palace doors opening them. Haruhi walked down the stairs wearing a plain pink strapless top and some skinny jeans with flats her long brown hair in a messy bun. "You look beautiful princess." He said smoothly and let her go out the door first.

When Hikaru got the carriage they drove off and went down town arriving at a coffee parlor called _Oruga _**(A/N: I really don't know…if you know what it means it is very random choice for a coffee shop right?)**Haruhi giggled at this and walked in and Hikaru after her. The waiter took them to a booth and gave them special service because Haruhi was the 'Queen'. The waiter came back with their orders. For Haruhi a Coffee and some red velvet cake and for Hikaru a mocha and a ham sandwich. They took their time and talked when all the sudden the Ootori's walked in. Hikaru and Haruhi watched as they were seated nearby. Hikaru and Haruhi quickly finished and began to get up when the caught the attention of Kyoya. When they had to walk out the ended up bumping into the table of Kyoyas and knocking over drinks. They said their sorry and then left going back to the estate. When they got home they relaxed into the comfort of the sun and swam for a bit.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked. "Hm?" "Can we have a little to drink tonight?" "Sure why not." He said and they went inside.

**Later that night..**

"Co*hic*me on *hic* Hik*hic*aru!"(1) Said a very drunk and horny Haruhi. "Im *hic* Com*hic*ing!" Hikaru screamed. Hikaru had one of the maids drive them down to the wedding house so him and Haruhi could get married.** (A/N: WOW biggest mistake here is getting drunk tonight…XD and the wedding lady knows their name..for the future)** Hikaru and Haruhi arrived at the wedding hall. "Hello what can I help you with tonight?" The woman asked. "We'd like to get married." Hikaru said happily with a bit of a slur. "Yeah." Haruhi said giggling. "Ohkay just sign here." The lady said pointing to spots as they signed the papers.

"Lets began… Do you Hikaru take lady Haruhi to be your wife through sickness in health for better or worse for rich and poor?" The lady said **(A/N: I DON'T know if that is how it really goes I'm just making it up as I go Ohkay?)** "I do" Hikaru practically screamed wonder if the boy was alright. "Do you lady Haruhi take Hikaru as-." She was cut off by Haruhi screaming I DO. "By the power invested me I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The lady said as Hikaru and Haruhi kissed each other. "Come on!" Hikaru said as he ran out with Haruhi in his arms. Haruhi fell asleep and when she woke up she wasn't in the comfort of her palace. "Ugh where? Where am I?" Haruhi asked trying to get over her ragging head ache. "She looked over to see Hikaru laying there sleeping naked. Haruhi looked down to find herself naked with a little blood in the sheets and white crusted stuff all over her breast and stomach. "WHAT THE HELL?" She shrieked waking up Hikaru. "What?" He said groggily sitting up. "Hikaru what did we do?" She asked completely puzzled by everything. I don't know why don't you ask the video camera?" Hikaru said pointing the video camera in the corner of the room.

**1 Hour Later…..**

"So last night we got married, ran off to your secret house, had sex, and promised each other we wouldn't go back.?" Haruhi said. "I guess, do you want to go back?" Hikaru said a little saddened. "No I want to stay with my husband and make memories I can REMEMBER." She said pushing him into their bedroom to take off a little morning stress.

_I'll always stick by you…._

**That's the end! Tell me how you liked it… Was it good or bad or what… R&R please!**


End file.
